The Story Of Us ( The Jealousy)
by asucaga46
Summary: Jaehyun dan Winwin, Mereka pasangan yang manis yang sama-sama buruk dalam mengekspresikan emosi mereka, salah satunya Cemburu!. Jung Jaehyun cemburu! winwin peka dikit dong...! [Jehyun X WinWin], [BxB], [NCT], [Jungwoo X Taeil]


_**The Jealousy **_

_**Jung Jaehyun x Winwin**_

_**Jung Yoon oh X Dong Si Cheng**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't wanna fall in love again**_  
_**Just wanna stay**_  
_**Right where we lay**_  
_**Never wanna fall in love again**_  
_**If I wasn't by you**_  
_**Don't wanna be in love again~**_  
_**.**_  
_**.**_  
_**.**_  
_**.**_

Jaehyun Dan winwin adalah Sepasang kekasih, Dimana keduanya merupakan mahasiswa yang populer dibidangnya masing-masing.

Namun, Karena mereka sama-sama Sibuk, Mereka hampir tidak dapat menikmati waktu sebagai pasangan bahkan hubungan mereka nyaris seperti tidak diketahui oleh orang-orang seperti mereka sedang mencoba menyembunyikannya walaupun sebenarnya tidak sama sekali.

Dan hal-hal yang menimbulkan kecemburuanpun tak dapat dihindari.

Meski begitu, keduanya tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk mengekspresikan kecemburuan mereka satu sama lain dengan baik.

Winwin, entah bagaimana tidak punya ide kapan Jaehyun sedang cemburu.

Sementara Jaehyun selalu dapat menyembunyikan rasa cemburunya untuk menjaga Hubungan dengan kekasihnya Dan Karena Ia paling tidak Suka berdebat Terutama dengan winwin.

membuat hal yang sangat jarang keduanya menunjukkan kecemburuannya.

...

" Hari ini aku Ada janji... ", Kata Winwin sambil mengatur barang-barangnya di loker.

" dengan siapa? ", tanya Jaehyun penasaran.

" Taeil hyung... Kau sudah Kenal kan dengannya? ", jawab Winwin santai.

Entah mengapa mendengar nama Taeil membuat jaehyun seketika gusar.

" Kau ada janji apa dengannya? Dimana? ", tanya Jaehyun datar. Mencoba bersikap biasa.

" Di perpustakaan...kau tahu Bahasa koreaku Masih sangat buruk... Aku Perlu meningkatkannya secepat mungkin agar aku tidak kesulitan di Kelas... ", Jawab Winwin yang kini telah mengunci loker dan menghadapkan tubuhnya padaJaehyun.

" Kenapa Harus dengan dia? Aku kan bisa mengajarimu?" Tanya Jaehyun sedikit Kesal. di situasi seperti ini akan aneh jika Jaehyun justru bersikap acuh. Tapi Itulah yang dibayangkan winwin yang polos. Ia hanya berpikir setidaknya Jaehyun sudah Mengenal Taeil Dan tahu kalau ia tidak akan macam-macam dengannya.

" Iya, tapi Kau kan juga Ada Kegiatan Dan jadwal latihan yang padat... Aku tidak ingin mengganggu lagipula Taeil hyung sendiri yang menawarkan diri membantuku. Artinya, Dia lebih banyak waktu luang kan? ... Sudahlah Jaehyunie... Kau bisa mengajariku lain Kali di waktu luangmu... Tidak Ada salahnya kan kalau aku blajar dengan yang lain dulu... ",

" Iya tapi... Aku... Bisa menyempatkan waktu untuk mengajarimu... ",

Jaehyun tahu Winwin sangatlah polos yang Kadang membuatnya gemas, Tentu saja ia tahu Alasan Taeil menawarkan waktunya untuk winwin bukan Karena Taeil memiliki banyak waktu luang tapi Taeil memang menyimpan rasa Suka pada winwin. Dan fakta itu terkadang mengganggu fikirannya jika Taeil berada Disekitar winwin. Walaupun, winwin selalu bersikeras bahwa Taeil adalah Teman yang sudah ia anggap Sebagai kakak laki-lakinya Di Korea.

" Sudahlah Tenang saja aku tidak apa-apa... Aku Harus pergi... Ini Udah waktunya masuk Kelas...bye bye",

Dalam hatinya Jaehyun Masih tidak rela membiarkan kekasihnya itu berdua dengan senior yang jelas-jelas menyukai kekasihnya,

_apa Kau Gila?! _  
_Aku kekasihnya?!_  
_Bagaimana aku tidak cemburu?!_

...

_**'winwinnie... Kapan Kau mulai belajarnya? ' **_  
**\- ****prince Jaehyun****-**

' _**ah? Dengan Taeil hyung? ... Nanti, Bentar lagi, setelah selesai Kelas... Kenapa?**_ "

**\- my winwinnie -**

' _**ah tidak, belajar yang Baik ya... Kasih tahu Kalo Udah selesai'**_

**\- ****prince Jaehyun ****-**

_' __**Terimakasih jaehyunie... Nanti aku laporan deh Kalo abis belajarnya **_**"**  
_**lo**_**ve you '**

**\- ****My Winwinnie**_** -**_

_'_  
'_**love you too '**_  
**-**** prince Jaehyun****-**

...

.

Pria berparas tampan bak pangeran itu memakaikan masker diwajahnya ketika sukses masuk perpustakaan tanpa membuat kegaduhan. Ia kabur Dari latihannya Karena gusar Dan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi.

Matanya Langsung mencari seseorang.

Hatinya tidak Tenang Dan emosinya tidak karu-karuan membayangkan kekasihnya bersama orang lain Di sudut perpustakaan yang Tenang... Dan entahlah bayangan akan Adegan drama bersetting perpustakaan terlintas di fikirannya membuat tangannya mengepal Dan jika ia tak cukup kuat menahan emosinya mungkin rak buku Di hadapannya kini sudah ia jatuhkan Dan terjadi efek domino yang akan membuat Gaduh seluruh ruangan.

'_Aku Harus segera menemukannya..._ !'

Hanya itu yang Ada difikirannya Saat ini. Tidak banyak suara orang yang terdengar Di perpustakaan Namun satu suara yang sangat familiar terdengar ditelinganya.

ia berjalan perlahan mendekati suara yang sangat ia Kenal tersebut...

Dari balik rak buku ia mengendap Dan mengintip Ke sudut Dimana suara itu berasal.

Ia melihat Pujaan hatinya terlihat menawan dengan wajahnya yang sedikit terkena bias matahari Dari jendela disebelahnya Dan... Melihat Pria yang duduk disebelahnya menatap kekasihnya seakan Terpesona.

' sabar Jaehyun...sabar... ' Jaehyun Mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Tangannya Langsung meraih ponsel Di Saku celananya lalu mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya Ke layar ponselnya dengan cepat.

' _**Kau Masih di perpustakaan? '**_  
_**-**_** prince Jaehyun****-**

Ia kemudian melihat Ke arah winwin...

Winwin tidak Langsung mengecek ponselnya yang ia taruh di meja. Jaehyun Semakin tidak karu-karuan...rasanya ia ingin segera mengahampiri winwin Dan mengajaknya pulang...

_Aku bisa mengajarimu jauh lebih Baik !_

**' **_**winwinie...'**_  
_**'Sayang... '**_

**\- ****prince Jaehyun****-**

Pesan bertubi dikirimkan oleh Jaehyun agar Winwin segera mengecek ponselnya. Namun, Taeil justru yang terlihat memberitahu winwin untuk mengecek HP nya.

.

' _**oh... Jaehyunie... Aku Masih diperpus... Nanti aku kabari kalau sudah selesai, eoh?... Aku Sedang konsentrasi... Bye bye**_'  
**\- my winwinnie -**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

_'ah... Aku cemburu...'_

_Kurasa cukup, _  
_Ia benar-benar belajar dengan keras. Aku tidak Boleh mempersulitnya_.

Pikir Jaehyun mencoba mengatasi emosinya yang sedang tinggi.  
Ia pun dengan tanpa suara meninggalkan tempat itu. Walaupun, rasanya berat sekali baginya untuk melangkah.

"Ah, Jaehyun... Kau tahu hal seperti ini sudah sering terjadi Tapi mengapa kau masih saja seperti ini?,  
Kau tahu Winwin tidak akan macam-macam. Kau bodoh Jung Jaehyun... " gerutu Jaehyun dalam hati sambil berjalan meninggalkan perpustakaan.  
…

' _**Jaehyuuuniiie... Kau Dimana? Aku sudah selesai belajarnya**_**... (****｡****'****'****｡****)****'**  
\- _** ' My Winwinnie ' -**_

'_**aku Di gedung resital... Mau aku Jemput? '**_

-**prince Jaehyun****-**

'_**eoh... Jemput aku**_**(^з^)-****'**

\- _** ' My Winwinnie ' –**_

' _**arasseo... Tunggu aku ya... '**_  
_**\- **_**prince Jaehyun****-**

Dengan senyum sumringah Jaehyun pun Langsung bergegas menemui winwin.

.

.

Dari jauh ia melihat winwin berdiri didepan gedung dengan Taeil disampingnya, Kali ini hatinya tidak segusar sebelumnya, Ia kini lebih tenang sepertinya sudah mulai dapat memahami situasi secara positif dan bijaksana.

Winwin melambaikan tangannya dengan Semangat Dan senyum yang terkembang diwajahnya Kala melihat jaehyun.

Seketika ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada lengan kekar Jaehyun dan berdiri disampingnya.  
Apa yg dilakukan winwin itu membuat jantung Jaehyun berdebar Bahagia. Perasaan menyenangkan Seketika menyeruak didadanya.

" Taeil hyung terimakasih... Aku pulang dulu... Bye bye!", Pamit Winwin cepat dan terlihat sedikit menyeret Jaehyun pergi, entah apa yang membuatnya terlihat terburu-buru seperti itu.

Jaehyun Langsung membungkuk dan mengucapkan salam pamit.

" 안녕히 계세요 (an-nyeong-hi gye-se-yo) …",

.

.

Baru beberapa menit ditinggalkan oleh pasangan dari surga itu, suara Pria terdengar memanggil Taeil yang sedang berdiri sendirian,

" Taeil hyung...! "

Seketika Taeil melihat kearah Pria yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan itu.

" Ah... Kau lagi? "

" waee? Ayo kita pulang bareng... Tapi Makan dulu ya aku lapar... " Jungwoo merengek sambil memeluk dan menggoyang lengan Taeil.

"Jungwoo-ya-... 가자 (gaja)!", jawab Taeil dengan Nada Putus asa.

...

Winwin Masih memeluk lengan Jaehyun. Berjalan dengan Wajah Bahagia yang ditunjukkan dengan senyum sumringah yang terukir diwajahnya.

Jaehyun menatapnya yang terlihat Semakin menawan dengan Terpaan sinar mentari senja. Seketika ada rasa bangga dan puas di hatinya dapat melihat Winwin Saat senja seperti ini.

' _Ini Terasa lebih spesial'_. Pikirnya

"apakah sebahagia itu? " Tanya Jaehyun pada winwin dengan senyum dan mata yang masih menatap kekasihnya itu lekat.

" Iya tentu saja, belajar itu cukup membosankan... dan akhirnya itu selesai...", Winwin menjawab polos.

"Jadi Kau ingin itu cepat selesai? Apakah Taeil hyung mengajarnya tidak menyenangkan? ", Tanya jaehyun tanpa melepas pandangannya dari winwin

" aniyaa... " Winwin menggelengkan kepalanya dan setelahnya wajahnya terlihat menahan senyum sehingga ia malah terlihat Makin menggemaskan dengan senyum malu-malunya itu.

"lalu...? " Tanya Jaehyun penasaran,

" Karena aku ingin segera bertemu denganmu... ", Jawab Winwin cepat dan malu-malu.

" benarkah? Eeey... Kau sekarang pandai menggoda...sebenarnya kau belajar apa sih dengan Taeil hyung? "

" Ish.. Aku mengatakan jujur, tidak bercanda... Kau tidak percaya? " kosakata winwin yang Masih terbatas Dan juga pengucapan Bahasa koreanya yang Masih belum lancar membuat ia terlihat sangat menggemaskan bagi jaehyun.

" eumm... aku percaya...", Jawab Jaehyun puas.

WInwin selalu bisa membuat Jaehyun merasakan bahwa Ia adalah orang yang paling spesial baginya dan hal itu pula yang membuat Jaehyun tidak dapat meninggalkan Winwin. Karena hanya dengan winwin ia dapat merasakan dicintai oleh seseorang.

.

.

"Apakah menurutmu aku jahat?..." tanya Jaehyun tiba-tiba.

Winwin hanya merespon dengan menatap Jaehyun bingung.

"kadang aku ingin Bahasa koreamu tidak Semakin Baik... "

" Wah kalau begitu, Iya Kau jahat! "

" Karena aku fikir Kau terlihat menggemaskan ketika berbahasa Korea dengan kemampuanmu Saat ini"

" oh begitukah? Jadi apa aku berhenti saja belajarnya? " winwin bertanya polos.

" eoh... " Jaehyun mengangguk Dan menatap winwin Lucu.

" Okey...! "

" yak...! Aku bercanda... "

" Yaah... Padahal aku sudah senang Karena ada Alasan mengapa aku tidak Perlu belajar Bahasa Korea lagi... "

" hey... Kau nakal ya..." Jaehyun Gemas Dan mencubit pipi winwin lembut.

.

.

" winwin sayang... Bisakah Kau hanya belajar Bahasa Korea denganku? ", Pinta Jaehyun lembut.

" eumm... Bagaimana ya... Apa kelebihanmu yg bisa Kau tawarkan padaku? "

" Kau yakin menanyakan pertanyaan ini padaku? "

" eoh... Memangnya Kenapa? "

" Kau tahu aku tidak akan membuatmu merasa bosen Selama belajar kan? " jaehyun menatap winwin dengan Tatapan menggoda yang Seketika membuat pipi winwin memunculkan semburat warna merah muda.

" ah... Aku lapar... Ayo cepat jalannya, lari lebih baik lagi ..."

Winwin menarik tangan jaehyun menyeretnya agar berjalan lebih cepat.

_Ah Dia salah tingkah..._ _귀엽다 __(gwiyeobda)._

...

_**FF ini gw share dalam dua bahasa di wattpad, dan direncanakan ada lanjutannya dengan berbagai couple NCT lain bersliweran di FF ini, dan kayaknya entah...bakal lanjutnya di wattpad karena lebih aktif disono. **_

_**dan ini gw gemes banget ya ama Jaewin. Tolong! dan FFnya napa jarang sih?**_

_**akhirnya gw bikin sendiri hahhaha...**_

_**thank you for reading...love...love...**_


End file.
